


First Time On the Ice

by Glimmerystarlight



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, JJ's first time on skates, JJStyleWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Three-year-old JJ begins skating!





	First Time On the Ice

JJ bounced up and down in his seat, eagerly waiting for his mom to finish lacing up his new skates.

“Patience, mon cher,” she chided softly, placing on hand on her anxious son’s knee and smiling up at him.

The blue-eyed three-year-old cautiously waddled over to the ice, then very carefully placed one skate on the ice. He let out a little gasp as he pushed off, not yet accustomed to this feeling.

JJ glided in a wobbly fashion for several feet before promptly falling right on his butt. His mother quickly started to get onto the ice and help him, but stopped. Most kids might have shed a few tears at falling, but this little boy giggled and laughed as if it were the funniest thing ever.

He turned his head to look at his mom (who was catching her breath still) and dad, grinning from ear to ear.

“I fell, momma!” he laughed and crinkled his nose.

“Yes, you did, my little prince. Now, see if you can get back up!” she coaxed.

The little boy took a deep breath and stood up. His legs were still unsteady, but he pushed off and let himself glide. His heart practically pounded out of his chest, and he felt another huge grin creep across his face.

In that moment, the only emotion he could comprehend was joy. Now that he is much older, he knows it was more complex than that; it was joy, and excitement, and passion. That very feeling became addicting, and he recognizes it any time he’s on the ice performing.


End file.
